Libro inocente
by Chia Moon
Summary: Joe siempre estudia y estudia. Pocas veces abre su corazón a sucesos que tenga que ver con otras cosas. Hasta que Mimi descubre una parte vergonzosa de él.


Cumpliendo con los fics del concurso por las 200 historias :D

* * *

La ganadora fue **Suigin Walker** y su petición fue un Joumi.

Lo malo es que me salió esto:

* * *

 **Datos del fic:  
**

Título: Libro inocente

Pareja: JoeMi  
Género: Romance/Comedia.  
Raking: T.

Advertencias: OOC, Humor malísiisisimo.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Libro inocente**

 _A veces, una mala situación contada tiempo atrás, puede sacarte una carcajada o algo más._

 _.._

Joe se tensó al notar sus pequeñas manos justo sobre sus hombros y la barbilla contra su nuca. El aliento contra sus cabellos y peor: Sus senos contra su espalda.

Apretó el lápiz entre sus dedos con intención de recordarse qué estaba haciendo. Estudiar. Estudiar. Eso era lo importante.

Pero su novia era incapaz de estar sin un momento de atención y cuando se trataba de Mimi, era como un caos terrible que podía estallar en cualquier instante.

—¿Mimi? — cuestionó tremuloso. Ella soltó aquella risita divertida suya.

—¿Ya me prestas atención? — murmuró bajando sus brazos por su pecho y enredarse en sus botones.

Él la detuvo rápidamente y se levantó tan bruscamente que se tiró el libro justo contra sus partes y se dobló al mismo instante en que el pico rozó su parte más sensible.

Ni aunque estudiara medicina en años conseguiría saber cómo aliviar esa clase de daño catastrófico.

Mimi echó la silla hacia atrás rápidamente y se acercó.

—¡Deja que te ayude! — reclamó.

Oh. No. Ni de coña. Lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era a su novia inclinada para ver sus partes. No. No. Eso solo empeoraría el dolor.

—¡No! Está bien. Iré al baño… me echaré agua….

Cojeando llegó hasta la puerta del dormitorio. Mimi se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior y le miraba preocupada. Levantó las manos lo más que pudo para tranquilizarla y se encerró en el baño.

Suspiró y concentrándose en revisar a su soldadito, intentó sacarse de la mente la idea de que hubiera sido buena idea permitirle que lo curase. Un besito quizás.

Mimi se dejó caer sobre la cama, mordisqueándose el pulgar. Amaba a Joe. Muchísimo. Pero a veces tocarle era como tocar un helado que se te escurre entre los dedos.

Ella solo quería un poco de atención, no pedía más.

¡Era increíble que una novia tuviera que sentirse celosa de unos libros!

Miró de reojo los tantos tomos y las estanterías repletas de libros que apenas podía entender. Hasta que uno llamó curiosamente su interés. Alargó la mano para atraparlo entre sus dedos y lo abrió.

Las mejillas se le enrojecieron ante la cantidad de información y justo cuando Joe salía del cuarto de baño, ella apoyaba el libro contra sus muslos, mirando las fotografías con la boca abierto.

Aquello era casi como encontrar un Kamasutra en medio de una biblioteca que prohibía cualquier libro sexual.

—Mimi, yo… siento lo de antes. El examen me tiene loco y… ¿Qué estás mirando?

Mimi arqueó las cejas repetidas veces.

—Vaya, Joe, te lo tenías realmente callado. Sabes más de una mujer de lo que dices.

—¿Qué? — Casi chilló.

Ella levantó el libro para que lo viera y Joe enrojeció tanto que podía hacerle competencia al cabello de Sora y Koushiro.

Se pasó las manos por los cabellos, completamente hecho un manojo de nervios.

—Teníamos que estudiar la fecundidad de la mujer, así que compré ese libro como extra.

—¿Lo compraste? — exclamó Mimi sorprendida.

Él asintió y por la forma en que se tiraba de los botones de la camisa con las uñas, comprendió que no fue tan sencillo para él.

Podía imaginárselo entrar en la tienda, ir a la sección de medicina como cualquier otro día e intentar coger el libro. Probablemente, cada vez que alguien pasaba a su lado o hablaba, Joe daba un salto y apartaba la mano.

—Para comprarlo, tuve que comprar este otro también que habla del crecimiento anormal de diversas células cancerígenas. Fue muy bochornoso. Cada vez que alargaba la mano para cogerlo, aparecía alguna mujer por detrás y me sentía como un pervertido.

Mimi estalló en carcajadas mientras el pobre Joe la miraba incrédula.

—¡Es en serio! — protestó.

—Lo sé. Nunca me mientes.

—Lo peor fue…— Se pasó una mano por los cabellos, susurrando una palabrota bastante sorprendente para ser de él—, es que mi mala suerte parecía estar ahincada en mi estrella con más empeño ese día.

—¿Por qué lo dices? — cuestionó con los ojos abiertos de par en par, interesada.

—Cuando fui a la caja… fue bochornoso.

—¿Se burlaron de ti? — Inquirió y preparándose mentalmente para una batalla cruel contra esa tienda.

—Peor…

—¿¡Peor!? — repitió escandalizada.

Joe se sentó junto a ella en la cama.

—Seguramente nunca lo has sentido, porque tú… bueno, no tienes que avergonzarte especialmente de nada. Pero para ciertas personas… cuando compramos aunque sea un tomate, nos gusta tener una caja en donde no haya clientes y a veces hasta esperamos a que pasen los demás antes de comprar.

—Eso se llama inseguridad.

—Prefiero llamarlo vergüenza o timidez— contrarrestó frunciendo graciosamente la nariz de modo que tuvo que subirse las gafas. Mimi deseó quitárselas y plantarle un beso en el ceño—. El caso es que creí que era mi momento. Ninguna persona cerca. Solo la cajera y yo.

—¡Cajera!

—Exacto. Ese fue el primero de los percances. La chica empezó a pasar los libros. El primero todo bien, pero el segundo…— Suspiró angustiado—. Fue un caos. Me miró como si fuera el bicho raro de la tienda y lo peor de todo, es que se plantara tras de mí la típica madre que compra un libro inocente a su hija. Ya puedes hacerte una idea. No podía ni tragar…

Mimi empezó a sentir la carcajada anidándose en su garganta.

—Ya sabes que dicen los títulos de los libros, así que… imagínate. El silencio fue como si te clavaran cuchillos por todo el cuerpo, Mimi. Lo guardó demasiado lento en la bolsa y cuando finalmente fui a pagar, casi se me cayó todo el dinero. Me sentía como… como…

—Un pervertido— animó ella dándole una suave palmada en la espalda.

Él cabeceó y le permitió acunarlo contra su pecho.

—Cuando conseguí pagar y lo demás, escuché a la dependienta susurrárselo a la mujer, que cubrió hasta los oídos de su hija y me miró como si de un degenerado se tratara.

Mimi frunció el ceño con enfado.

—¿Por qué no me pediste que fuera contigo?

—Hubiera sido más horrible ir contigo.

La miró con los ojos grandes y asustados.

—Capaces de haber pensado cosas horrendas de ti. Ni hablar. Con un pervertido basta.

Mimi estalló en risas.

—¡Pero no te digas pervertido a ti mismo!

Joe chasqueó la lengua, sacudió el libro y dejó que ella lo tomara para mirar nuevamente las imágenes.

—Bueno. ¿Te lo has leído?

—Obviamente. Saqué un excelente gracias a él.

—Entonces, esta es una clase de mal por bien.

Joe rio entre dientes.

—Querrás decir: Mal que por bien no venga.

Mimi enrojeció. Le dio un empujón en protesta y tiró de él para acallar con sus labios su nueva perorata.

—Aprobaste entonces. Como buen chico.

—Ya sabes que quiero ser médico— recordó. Ella cabeceó.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero has aprobado la parte teórica. Ahora, te falta la parte práctica.

—No quiero especializarme en ginecología— protestó abriendo los ojos de par en par—. No, no.

Mimi rio una vez y lanzó el libro tras ella mientras lo pegaba contra su pecho.

—No. La práctica soy yo.

—Oh.

Joe la atrapó entre sus brazos hasta sentarla a horcajadas sobre él.

—Podré hacer esta práctica.

Ella ronroneó contra su cuello, dejando mordisquitos en su piel.

—Veamos si apruebas, mi gran doctor.

La mirada que ambos compartieron estalló en ricas carcajadas a la muchacha. Joe le mordisqueó los labios, preguntándose si realmente aquel golpe recibido, importunaría su momento. Pero con las manos de Mimi aventurándose bajo su camisa, dudaba que fuera así.

Eso sí, solo esa mujer era capaz de hacerle olvidar un día bochornoso, incluso con una sola mirada.

Y eso era algo que no encontrabas en ningún libro de medicina.

 **Fin**

 **30 de mayo del 2016**


End file.
